Naughty vs Nice
by Teddi 8347
Summary: My sister wrote this and wanted me to share it. Once she gets back I'll write a proper summary and character placement. Rated for saftey as I don't know where she is going with this.


**An; I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians.**

_**My sister wrote this and wanted me to post it. I don't know what the story is. I'm sure she told me but I wasn't paying attention or something. And I can't ask her now since she is on a road trip and is driving... maybe.**_

_**Once I get the story I'll write a summary. Here's the chapter and please review at the end and tell her what you think. Also, sorry in advance for any mistakes.**_

* * *

In a cave somewhere isolated, a beast man by the name Krampus was writing names on the cave wall. If you look, you'll notice that all the names are children. And they are not names of just any children; these are the names of children on Santa's Naughty List.

Krampus uses the list to find the naughtiest children and punish them. Though what he really wants is to get his revenge on the boy who made him this way. Truth be told, the boy would be long dead by now, since the incident had happened over 400 years ago. Nun the less, he still holds onto that grudge, even though he knows it is not healthy.

The beast man then notices an odd thing inside his cave; snow and ice. There were some frost forming on the wall he was writing on, going over the names. Looking around to find the source, Krampus notices a woman made of ice and snow, standing not too far from him.

"Well, if it isn't the queen of all things cold. What brings you to my humble man cave?" he asks with a side joke, standing up to face her.

"No need to feel threaten, Krampus," she said with her voice as cold as she is. "I just came here to talk."

Krampus gave out a small scoff. He walks a bit closer to the queen of cold. "And what makes you think that I'll sit still and listen to you, Snow Queen?"

The Snow Queen smiled as she said, "I know how you can get your revenge."

Krampus stared at her. It isn't a secret that he loth that boy, but he had given up on searching for that boy and his possible family. He was curious about it though, but he also knows that the Snow Queen isn't the type to do something without getting something in return. "Pardon me for being so skeptical, but how would I get my revenge on Him and what do you want from me?"

The ice queen then walks calmly up to him. "I can understand your concern, so you don't need to worry. There is someone who I want out of the picture, and I notice that this is a great opportunity for both of us to get what we want."

"And what do you think that is?" his voice close to a growl.

"Have you heard the news about Jack Frost becoming a Guardian this past Easter?" she asks, her eyes never leaving his.

"Jack Frost, a Guardian of Childhood? That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" he exclaimed, disbelieving clear in his gruff voice. Looking at the Snow Queen again, Krampus asks, "And what does the Naughty List record holder has to do with this?"

"Everything, my old friend," she had said calmly, moving closer to where the name of his enemy lays. "The boy you were looking for has been under your nose for a while. You see, he never had a chance to go to the afterlife because he was chosen to be immortal."

"How did you find this out? How do I even know if you are telling the truth?" the beast asks, his rage coming forth.

"In order; I have my ways and you'll have to take a leap of faith on that," she calmly said. The queen of ice smirks a bit when her words had some effect on the beast. "Now, before you ask how this is related to the Frost kid, let me explain. The boy you were looking for just so happens to be the Leader of the Guardians."

Krampus looks at her, his eyes widening. "You mean…" he trailed off at the end, but it didn't matter. Both of them knew what he wanted to say.

"I do. And I have a plan that would bring the two out into the open," the Snow Queen said as a snowflake formed in her hand. If you look closely, you can see a dark aura flowing through the delicate creation. In invisible force then moved it from her hand to the wall with the name of the boy Krampus despise so much.

The snowflake landed on the name, changing "Nicholas St. North" to "Santa Clause" in dark ice.


End file.
